The Song
by Kitsune-Tenshi-16
Summary: Sano is convinced that Megumi will never love him, she gets hurt, he decides to leave when she is better. Can she prove that she does love him? Will it be to late? Also some KK and AM
1. Uh oh! What is Kaoru cooking up?

Sano is convinced that Megumi will never love him, she gets hurt, he decides to leave when she is better. Can she prove that she does love him? Will it be to late? Also some K/K and A/M  
  
Hey!! This is my first RK fanfic, but I've read ALOT!! Please be nice and review!! I must warn you though......sometimes I can be totally normal and othertimes I will be totally crazy. Just a warning.  
  
BTW, I do own Ruroni Kenshin. No, you do not. - unidentified voice Who are you? - Kitsune Your Concience - Concience Go away, I do to own them. - Kitsune No, you don't. - Concience Do to - Kitsune Do not - Concience Do to- Kitsune Do not - Concience Do to. These people want to read the story! - Kitsune Fine, but you don't own them. -Concience Fine. - Kitsune  
  
Chapter 1 It was dinner time at the Kamia Dojo. Kenshin, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, and Misao were waiting for Kaoru to serve the food, but they were all looking a little wary. You see tonight was the test of Kaoru's cooking lessons (from Kenshin of course!).  
  
"Here you go! Enjoy!" Kaoru said as she placed the food on the table.  
  
"I'm sure we will, Kaoru-dono." replied Kenshin.  
  
"Are you sure this stuff is edible?" asked Sano while eyeing the food, earning himself a death glare from Kaoru. Yahiko had opened his mouth to say something,but immediately closed it after seeing the look Sano had received.  
  
"This looks delicious, Kaoru!" exclamed Misao. (Where does she get all that energy???)  
  
"You're right, Misao. Kenshin, you did such a good job teaching Kaoru how to cook. Maybe you could help me with my cooking skills?" Megumi asked with a "fox" grin.  
  
"Your cooking is very good, Megumi. You don't need me to help you, that you don't." replied Kenshin.  
  
"WELL, QUIT TALKING AND EAT IT ALREADY!!!!!" yelled Kaoru. Everybody quickly took a bite; they were all pleasently suprised - except for Kenshin, after all he had taught her how to cook.  
  
The rest of dinner went as smooth as could be expected with Misao chattering nonstop (Where does she get all that energy??) and Sano and Megumi arguing over something or another.  
  
"Kenshin, what was the song you were singing while you were helping me cook yesterday?" asked Kaoru. All conversation (and arguing in Sano and Megumi's case) immediately stopped. (I mean THE Hitokiri Battousi SINGING??)  
  
"Oro??"  
  
"Sir Ken, I did not know you could sing, but I'm sure you have a wonderful voice." purred Megumi, while scooting a little closer to Kenshin. Kenshin's face started to get red, especially when he saw Kaoru with steam coming out of her ears and Sano tense up.  
  
"I can't sing, Miss Megumi, that I cannot." stated Kenshin, while scooting away from Megumi.  
  
"I have an idea! We will have a singing contest . Next Saturday, at the Akabeko. The customers can vote on who is the best! Everyone (she threw a glare at everyone) will participate."  
  
"Ok" "Sure" "Why Not?" "Oro?"(Kenshin, of course) everyone replied.  
  
"Aww, do I have to?" was Sano's reply, untill he saw Kaoru's look that is. "Ok, fine" he relented.  
  
"Good, then it's settled." finished Kaoru.  
  
"Why don't we put up posters so more people will come?" suggested Misao.  
  
"Good idea, Misao! Yahiko, you're in charge of that."  
  
"Awww, Busu (sp?)"  
  
"Yahiko, quit complaining!!" said Kaoru, while threatening Yahiko with her bokken.  
  
"If everyone is finished eating, I will do the dishes." stated Kenshin.  
  
"I'll help you, Sir Ken." suggested Megumi.  
  
"No, that is alright I can do it, that I can." replied Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru, can I talk to you in the other room about doing the posters?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"Why not in here?"  
  
"How could anyone have a decent conversation with Sano and Megumi arguing like that?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
In the other room -  
  
"Ok, what about the posters, Yahiko?"  
  
"Well, that's not really what I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Then why did you say that?"  
  
"I didn't want the others to know that icantsing"  
  
"Yahiko, I can't understant you when you blur all your words together so fast."  
  
"I can't sing, OK!!"  
  
"Ok then, if you aren't gooing to sing, you will have to do something else. I'll let you know what later on tonight." Kaoru said with an evil grin.  
  
Later that night.......  
  
"Yahiko, I know what your other job is."  
  
"What is it, busu?"  
  
"Don't call me ugly or you WILL sing!!!"  
  
"Ok, Ok! What is it?  
  
"Get Sano to tell Megumi how he really feels about her, or vice versa."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"You heard correctly"  
  
"That's impossible! That Rooster-head is so dense, he probably doesn't even know!!"  
  
"I don't know what?" asked Sano as he walked in the room.  
  
"Uh, nothing."  
  
"Whatever, I'm going out." Sano shouted over his sholder as he sauntered out the door.  
  
"Kaoru..........Kaoru? Now where did that busu go??"  
  
"Kaoru-dono, may I speak with you?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Sure, Kenshin. What is it?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono, Sessha does not believe it wise to try to play match-maker, that he does not."  
  
"Don't worry, Kenshin. It's for their own good."  
  
Well, what did you think?? You like???? You know....that little purple button down there looks lonely. Why don't you push it and review this story!! If you don't, I'll let Misao loose in your house. If you do, I will erect a giant gold statue of you in the capital.  
  
This not avalible to those who live on earth.  
  
Oh, well. Review anyway! ;)  
  
-Kitsune 


	2. What will Yahiko do?

Thanks SOOOOOO much to my 2 reviewers! I loved your ideas! I think I might work that into the story somehow!  
  
Anyways, I have concluded that I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I am just borrowing them. (evil grin!!)(I never said when I would return them!!! )  
  
On to the story!!  
  
'How am I going to get Sanosuke and Megumi together?? Anytime they are in the same room they start argueing! Everyone can tell that they like each other. Why not them? Aggg! Who is going to make this the easiest? Sano is a guy - easier to talk to, but he is so dense, and he's liable to send me to the hospital just for mentioning the fox lady. I'll bet he doesn't even know that he likes her! Megumi on the other hand, I'm fairly sure that she knows that she likes him. You can tell by the way she looks at him. The only problem would be getting her to admit it. I think I will work on them both; don't know which will be easier.'  
  
Yahiko has decided that he needs help with this and since there is no one else to help, he will have to ask Kenshin.  
  
"Um, Kenshin, could I talk to you for a second?" asked Yahiko, haltingly.  
  
"Hai, Sessha is almost done with the laundry." replied Kenshin,"What is it you need to talk about?"  
  
'Should I tell him everything? Might as well, no use trying to avoid it.' "Well........" Yahiko then went on to tell Kenshin all about not being able to sing and how he has to get Sano and Megumi together or else sing and how he needs help, because he has no idea what to do. "So will you help me? " finished Yahiko.  
  
"Sessha does not believe it is wise to play match-maker, that he does not."  
  
"Kenshin, come on! If I don't do it busu will make me sing or maybe something worse - like dance!! Dozo, Kenshin! I really need your help!"  
  
"Alright, Sessha will help."  
  
"Ok!" replied Yahiko as he wiped his brow with relief. "Now what's the plan? I think I should work on them both at once so if one doesn't work hopefully the other will take the hint."  
  
"That is a good plan, Yahiko, that it is. Why don't you get them to sing songs to reveal their feelings."  
  
"Yes!! I knew that you were just the person to help me Kenshin! Arigato!!"  
  
"Good luck, Yahiko!"  
  
"Hey Kenshin? Do you know what song you will be singing?" Yahiko asked with a glint in his eyes. 'If I have to play match-maker, I might as well go all out!"  
  
"Sessha does not know yet."  
  
"I could help you out if you need it. Why don't you sing something to Kaoru. I think she would like that."  
  
"No, Sessha does not think that is a good idea."  
  
"Why not? You like her don't you? It's obvious to everyone, except for her. Why not tell her?"  
  
"Kenshin!!" yelled Kaoru.  
  
"Sessha must go now. Good luck with Sano and Megumi." Kenshin said as he hurried off to where Kaoru was.  
  
"Oy, this is going to be hard!"  
  
Thanx for reading! Now Review!! Good readers!  
  
-Kitsune 


	3. Maybe Yahiko doesn't need to play Matchm...

Hey!!  
  
To my lovely reviewers:  
  
Toilet Marauder: love the idea. might work it in later. katgirl-of-the-moon: Your statue is on the way. should be there in 5-10 business days. Hehehehe Brinuken(): I love ideas, even crazy ones! What does your name stand for anyways??  
  
Chappie 3   
  
Yahiko decided that since the singing contest was coming up next saturday that he'd better get to work on Sano and Megumi. 'Sano first.' he thought and headed down to Sanosuke's place on ruffian row. When he got there, the place was empty, no sign of Sano anywhere. 'Well, I guess Megumi is first." he thought. As he was nearing the clinic, he heard sounds of an argument. (more like Megumi lecturing Sanosuke) He decided to watch, he might see something interesting. And something interesting, he did see......  
  
Inside the clinic.......... "Can't you do anything other than freeload off of other people? You never do anything to help around here!You just come in and expect me to treat your wounds for free! I told you last time that you would have to help out around here if you wanted me to keep treating you and what do you do?? You go out and get in another fight and expect me to bandage it up and make it all better! I'll bandage you up this time, if you go to the store with me. I have a very long shopping list and need someone to carry the packages." Megumi finished, a little out of breath.  
  
"Fine, Kitsune. Just fix my head and hands." mumbled Sano.  
  
"Ok, tori-atama. Sit still." replied Megumi. As she was tending to his wounds, they were both deep in thought.  
  
'It seems like I only get hurt in fights so I can come see fox here. Everytime she gives the same speech, but still fixes me and for free. Why?'  
  
'It almost seems like he gets hurt on purpose. I give him the same freeloader speech everytime, then I fix him. It's almost become a routine. I just love his lazy smile. Wait...Where did that come from? I know I did not just think that!! He's nothing but a lazy, freeloading bum! I wish he would kiss me. Wait..What? No! nononononono! NO! YES!'  
  
Megumi didn't realize that while she was thinking, she had stopped working and was just thoughtfully stareing at him.  
  
'Why did she stop? Is she done? No, she's just looking at me. I love her eyes. She looks like she wants me to kiss her.' as Sano was thinking, he leaned forward and his lips lightly brushed against hers.  
  
As they both came back to reality, they jerked apart, turned away from each other, and crossed their arms, as an uncomfortable silence fell across the room.  
  
"What the heck just happened?"  
  
"You tell me! Your the one who kissed me!"  
  
"I did no such thing!"  
  
"Oh! So your saying I'm the one who kissed you!?!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
She shoots Sano a 'somehow-I'm-not-convinced' look.  
  
"I mean NO! YES! NO! YES! Shoot, I'm screwed" Sano mumbled the last part knowing his fate was sealed.  
  
Ooooooo! a cliffie! This is to get back at all the other authors who have left cliff hangers stripping me of my sanity in the process (not that I had much to begin with), but yeah.  
  
I have more written, but I like being evil. (Sorry, but when I'm on a sugar rush I do unusual stuff)  
  
-Kitsune 


	4. Ashiteru

Sorry, I took so long to update. Writers block. 'nuff said. Got more ideas though, if I didn't I wouldn't be writing this. Anyways....on with the story, and I'm not going to put a disclamer 'cuz go figure. the site is FAN FICTION. If you aren't smart enough to figure out that these are just musings by a fan. too bad. Now on with the story, for real.  
  
Oh, S/M fluff ahead. Just a warning!  
  
Sano got up and bolted out of the clinic, confused.  
  
"Baka! Get back here! You can't just kiss someone and leave without saying anything!" Megumi was yelling at him as he was running out. She started to follow him out, but tripped on the steps, hitting her head on the ground. "Sano......" She slowly lost conciousness.  
  
Sano turned around just in time to see Megumi lose her ballance and fall, hard. "Megumi!" yelled Sano as he ran to break her fall, but he was to late. He got there just before she lost conciousness and heard her whisper his name. He scooped her up very gently bridal style, and ran into the clinic. Dr. Gensai had come running because he heard the loud crash of Megumi falling.  
  
"Lay her down on the table very carefully, Sanosuke." Sano did just that, he then went to wait in the other room for Dr. Gensai to finish treating Megumi.  
  
'I should let Jou-chan and the others know' he thought as he was sitting there. He went looking for a pen and paper to write a note to Kaoru and the others. After finding someone to take the note to the Kamia Dojo. He just let his thoughts wander. Inevitably they went back to the kiss. 'Why did I do that? I love her' He was startled by that thought. 'I guess I do. Love. Alot of people throw that word around so lightly, but it means so much. People assume that it's a feeling. I guess it is partially, but feelings fade. To love someone is a decision, a decision to give your all to that one person for the rest of your life. That's something big, but that's it. I love my kisune-onna. That is a side of Zanza that is never shown to anyone. I DO have a reputation. What would Jou-chan think if she heard me say something like that!?! I'd never hear the end of it.'  
  
His thoughts were interupted by Dr. Gensai coming into the room. "How is she?" he asked unable to keep the anxiety out of his voice. "I'm not sure. She hit her head very hard. She is in a coma-like state right now. I'd like someone to stay with her at all times. When she wakes up, she might be just fine or she might have amnesia."  
  
"We will take shifts to stay with her, that we will."  
  
"Kenshin!" Sano exclames as he turns around. "Jou-chan, Yahiko! How long have you been here?"  
  
"Long enough to hear how Megumi is doing." replied Kaoru."I'll stay with Megumi first, then Kenshin, Yahiko, and you, Sanosuke. Go get some rest all of you."  
  
.. Skip to Sanosuke's turn to watch over Megumi ..  
  
Dr. Gensai had told them to talk to her. She might not be able to hear them, but then again she might be able to.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what possesed me to kiss you. Then I went and made it worse and ran off. If I hadn't done that you would be alright. Please get better. I will try not to get in any more fights. Please Kitsune-onna, get well. I can't lose you. Well, since I am here I might as well practice my song. No, I have a song that is just for you. Here goes.  
  
Well, it's getting late now baby I really should be getting home If it feels like i've been here too long Must be time for me to go  
  
How can we be here together And still be so alone If you don't feel the way i do by now Must be time for me to go  
  
You know i don't really want to leave Baby there's no place i'd rather be I'm holding on but i'm afraid That i'm running out of reasons to stay  
  
Well, it's getting late now baby And the wind is blowing cold And if there's nothing left for us to say Must be time for me to go  
  
Ashiteru, my Kitsune. After you get better I have to go. There is no way that you would ever return my feelings. Maybe I could go stay at the Aoiya with Misao, or I'll just wander for a while like Kenshin did after the revolution." As if she had heard him, she grabbed his hand with a vise- grip, and it looked like she didn't intend to let go anytime soon.  
  
Just as Sano was drifting to sleep, Megumi woke up and heard him murmer ever so softly "Asiteru, my Kitsune"  
  
Awwwwww! How sweet! Sorry bout the story line verring off, but I'm letting my creativity take this story where ever it wants to.  
  
Does Megumi have Amnesia?  
  
Did she hear what Sano was saying?  
  
Will she stop Sano from leaving? Can she?  
  
I've been reading ALOT of S/M fics lately. This is turning into one of them.  
  
I'll try to update faster for the next chappie, but writers block is stuck in my mind. Reviews will help bypass it. wink winknudge nudge  
  
-Kitsune 


End file.
